As Long As He's Happy
by ChronosZee
Summary: Sumia's curiosity gets the better of her and she ends up witnessing something she'd be better off from seeing.


"Captain?"

She clutches onto the tent's soft flaps-a fresh-baked pie in the other hand-and pushes them from her view, peering inside. Sumia sighs in disappointment and steps back, letting the cloth fall back to it's original place. "Not here...again..."

It has been the third night in a row in which Chrom had not been in his original tent. She fiddles with a strand of her hair, wondering where he might've gone to.

Stepping away from the empty tent, she looks around the rest of the camp, sighing at the vacant area. There were no signs of anyone awake at this hour.

"Sumia?"

She muffles the sound of her gasp and turns around, eyes resting on a tired and heavy-eyed Lissa.

"Oh, uhm, h-hello..!" She stutters, keeping her voice at a low volume.

Lissa, though groggy, smirks at her. "I'm guessing the pie's for Chrom, right?"

She blushes and smiles fondly. "Y..Yes." She glances at the pie once more, feeling a pang of disappointment now that it was probably cold. "Uh, do you know where he is, Lissa?"

The blonde cleric stretches and nods. "Yeah," a yawn. "I saw him go into Robin's tent."

Sumia pursed her lips. It wasn't a big secret that the two men were friends, or even the closest of friends in the entire camp. Some jokes had been passed around here and there about the two and their relationship, but they had laughed and denied anything. Her suspicion hadn't been ceased, but has been put at ease up until recently.

"Yes," she keeps the bitterness from her voice. "They've been spending a lot of time together, haven't they?"

"Two peas in a pod, birds of a feather, all that jazz." Lissa waves it off, smiling. "I wouldn't get too worried about it. I can see that look in your eye."

Sumia huffs and turns away. "The captain's been working so hard...I just want him to be _happier_. Even if it _is_ for something as mundane as my pies."

"I'm sure he's _plenty_ happy already," Lissa snorts as she retreats to her own tent. "Remember to knock!"

"You can't knock on tents..."

She shakes her head and walks further through the rows of tents, trying to be quiet and sneaking her way around every pebble she found should any accident happened that resulted with her face onto the ground.

Finding Robin's tent, she smiled and bounded up to it, preparing to reach out for the tent's entrance and open her mouth in greeting.

Robin, however, beat her to it.

"_...ve you..._"

His voice was faint, muffled even, as if he was trying to keep himself quiet.

Sumia's face reddened at the moan that had followed. "Oh..Oh, dear..." She whispers.

Someone was in there with him.

An internal battle was currently taking place in the catacombs of her mind. To look inside, or to not? She bit her lip, feeling a violent wave of curiosity crash into her stomach as she takes a few hesitant steps forward. Hand shaking, she reaches toward the tent's flap to shift it slightly, leaning forward to peer inside with squinted eyes.

The cold, rhubarb pie fell slipped from her hand.

Robin and Chrom were standing close to each other. _Too_ close for it to be considered a friendly distance. She felt tears burning her eyes as she sees their faces pressed together, presumably in a lover's kiss.

She retracts herself from the tent as she hears the pie hit the ground, followed by Chrom's voice.

"_Wait, what was that..._?"

"_Probably nothing..._"

"_Are you sure? I don't want-_mmph..."

Sumia couldn't bare to hear anymore, walking away with a fast pace and clenched hands by her sides, not caring for once if she tripped on anything or made a fool of herself.

Once in her own tent, she lets the tears come out, choked sobs finding their way from her dry throat. Her heart feels as if it had shattered completely, and she was starting to believe it did.

Perhaps her flower petal fortunes on the topic of her and Chrom's relationship had been wrong after all. The ones on the topic of Chrom's happiness however, were not.

_This is what I wanted, right?_ She thought to herself.

"As long..." she whispers shakily, covering her eyes from the world beyond her. "As long as...he's happy..."

...

**_Hurray, I'm not completely dead...yaaay...?_**

**_Alright. If you've gotten to the end of this, just know that I DON'T completely hate Sumia. I just didn't find her to be a very interesting character that I could get into._**

**_Plus, the obvious hints of "Chrom X Sumia" the creators shoved into our faces didn't make me exactly like her any better._**

**_Criticism is appreciated!_**


End file.
